Technician
This page details the Technician Heroic Class created by Homebrew Content. You might be looking for the Threats of the Galaxy Character of the same name, the Technician. This homebrew Heroic Class is based on the Heroic Class of Tech Specialist in the RCR version of the Star Wars RPG from Wizards of the Coast. This Heroic Class was created by darth_borehd and was posted on the D20 Forums before the forums were shut down.The name was changed to avoid confusion with the Feat of the same name, the Tech Specialist. Class Summary While some beings are skilled when it comes to computers, only Technicians can truly master technology. Whether the techie works with the law, against the law, or around the law, they can usually find employment with anyone. Their abilities are especially prized on metropolis worlds where computers and Droids run everything, but they also get by on Rim worlds. Examples of Technicians in Star Wars Filli, Ghent, Bao Dur, Kiph, Jan Ors, R2-D2, BB-8 Game Rule Information Technicians have the following game statistics: Abilities Intelligence is by far the most important ability for a Technician, as they specialize in any use of technology, from simple datacards, to planet destroying weapons. Class Skills Technicians receive a number of Trained Skills equal to 7 + their Intelligence modifier. The Technicians' available Class Skills include: * Gather Information * Initiative * Knowledge (All Skills, taken individually) * Mechanics * Perception * Pilot * Treat Injury * Use Computer Hit Points Technicians begin play at 1st level with a number of hit points equal to 18 + their Constitution modifier. At each level after first, Technicians gain 1d6 hit points + their Constitution modifier. Force Points Technicians gain a number of Force Points equal to 5 + one-half their character level, rounded down, every time they gain a new level in this class. Class Features The following are the class features of the Technician class: Defense Bonuses At 1st level, you gain a +2 class bonus to your Will Defense and a +1 class bonus to your Fortitude Defense. Starting Feats At 1st level, you gain the following bonus Feats: Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skill Focus (Mechanics, Treat Injury, or Use Computer) Tech Specialist* *''You must meet the prerequisite of this Feat (Minimum Intelligence 13 and Trained in Mechanics).'' Talent Trees At every odd-numbered level (1st, 3rd, 5th, and so on), Technicians gain an additional Talent. A Technician may choose a Talent from any Talent Tree they wish, but they must meet the prerequisites (If any) of the chosen Talent. The Talent can be selected from any of the Talent Trees (Technician). Bonus Feats At each even numbered level (2nd, 4th, 6th, etc), Technicians gain a bonus Feat. This Feat must be selected from the related page (Bonus Feats (Technician)). As with normal Feats, you must meet the prerequisites to select the Feat. The Bonus Feat must be from the Bonus Feats (Technician), unless explicitly stated otherwise. Starting Credits A 1st-level Technician begins play with 3d4×250 credits. Category:Homebrew Content